1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed air conditioning device comprising an oil atomizer, a pressure regulator, a separator and the like which can be used in a compressed air conditioning apparatus, the device including a connecting housing, and a collector bowl which can be locked in position on the connecting housing by means of a lockable bayonet union for which purpose the collector bowl has a shoulder and the connecting housing has lugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices of this type, the shoulder on the collector bowl is continuous. The bayonet union is formed partially by the housing and partially by an additional ring which is pushed over the collector bowl holding this firmly over the shoulder after fastening and incorporating a locking device so that the union cannot loosen unintentionally. Attachment and removal of the bowl are relatively complicated operations because of the ring, the ring being an additional component which must be of a bulky shape for reasons of strength, and owing to the handling it is elaborate and expensive to manufacture.
The object of the present invention is to produce a compressed air conditioning device in which the collector bowl can be mounted and removed quickly and reliably without additional aids being necessary.